A passive optical network (PON) can include an optical access network architecture based on a point-to-multipoint (P2MP) optical fiber topology with passive branching points. The optical fiber topology can be referred to as an optical distribution network (ODN). A PON system can utilize the ODN to provide connectivity between multiple central nodes, such as optical line terminals (OLTs), and multiple user nodes, such as optical network units (ONUs). The ONUs can utilize multiple bi-directional wavelength channels, where each wavelength channel includes a downstream wavelength and an upstream wavelength.